1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and process for electronic gaming that provides for an interactive, role-playing slot game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines and slot-type games feature a number of spinning reels with a plurality of different symbols on each reel. Matching predetermined sets of symbols across a line results in a player winning a predetermined amount of compensation (money, credits, etc.). Slots may be pure games of chance, in that the player has no control over the outcome. While these games are popular for the chance to “hit it big” or because they may not require the strategy and attention of other games such as poker, they also have the drawback of being largely repetitive. Since it may be difficult to keep a player interested in the game over an extended period of time, the game provider may offer bonuses or progressive jackpots to try to entice the player to keep playing. While each of these options may lead to increased play, they also may result in a lower hold, i.e., a smaller profit, for the slot operator.
What is needed is a game that overcomes the drawbacks described above.